paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Theartist862/Pups and the Adventure
Big roles Lani Dylan Sandy Digger Robin Rider 'It was a bright. Summer day. . ' The pups were playing out side when they got bored and run into the lookout.... Sandy:Race ya! Robin: Your on! Digger Wait for me ! They get into the lookout tired out. The pups breathing fast Dylan:Hey pups what are you all up to? Digger :tries to catch his breath we were. Playing tag and got bored Sandy:Yea catches breath Robin:Dad have any pup treats left Digger: OH OH the bacon flavord ones! Sandy: So do ya do ya Dylan: Laughs here you go pups pups :YAY Lani walks in Lani:You silly pups! They all look up and smile Sandy :mom mom can we go down to the park please does puppy eyes Robin joins in then Digger Robin: Ya I will watch them mom please you can trust me Lain looks at Dayln Then back at the pups and smiles ok but only for an hour and Don't go by the lake . Pups:We promise Gives there parents a hug and runs out of the look out Pups make it to the park Robin and Sandy play with a ball well Digger digs. Sandy and Robin watch the ball roll near the lake.They look at each other Sandy :i got it i got it ! Robin :No i got it . Digger guys wait! They ignore Him. Sandy :Woha! Sandy slips on the ball and falls in the lake Robin tries to grab her and falls in to Digger is left in shock Sandy:Help! Robin Help help please ! They are being pulled the current Digger runs to them Digger :GRAB THE STICK They try and fail Digger Looses his balance and falls in Digger :AHH Robin: paralyzed in fear sees the water fall Pups:AHH They all go over ...... Digger wakes up Digger: ouch what happened Then robin wakes up Robin: You alright digger Digger yup Robin : how about you sandy No response Robin: Sandy? The pups look around for sandy mean wile at the look out Lani: were are those pups its been to hours already Dylan: hey lets go out and get them Lani :Good idea They run out and make it to the park Lani:Robin Digger Sandy! Dylan : Robin! Digger ! Sandy! Lani : They are not here There eyes draw to the lake Lani : oh no you don't think Dylan : its going to be ok The too grown Dogs run down to the bottom off the lake Meanwhile down at the bottom of the lake Robin : sandy? The pups hear a grunt The two pups :Sandy! Sandy :what happend She puts her paw on her head Sandy: Ouch Robin: are you ok? Sandy : yea Digger: were are we ? Robin i don't know Sandy looks up looks Like we fell to the bottom of the lake Robin : its real fogy down here Digger : Guys what are mom and dad going to do we are lost! The pups freak out Robin :Wait I think I here them! Thepups get out of the lake to find to a dog catcher All the pups try to run Digger : Help! They got me! Robin : no! Sandy :let him go! Sandy jumps and bites the back open and the dog catcher grabs sandy to leaving robin all alone Robin: Don't worry i will find you Sandy digger : AHH Then robin hears a familiar Voice ???: ROBIN ???: are you alright Robin : mom dad? Then robin hears the truck start to drive away and runs after it then hear parents follow her She starts to slow down and stops running Lani: Honey Robin : mom they they got Digger and Sandy Lani Dylan: WHAT!!!?? Lani: DID YOU SEE THE LICENSE. PLATE? Dylan: THOSE DOG CATCHERS ARE GOING TO GET IT WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON THEM Robin : lets get Ryder They make there way to the look out finding Ryder eating Dylan: RIDER Rider: Is every thing ok? Lani: NO Rider: well? Dylan: the pups have been caught by the dog catcher I think I have there sent Rider : Follow that smell! Robin: Yea! Lani: oh no little miss your staying right. Here Robin: but why mom Lani Gives her the look Robin: ok....she rolls her eyes they run after the smell of thesmelltruck and look up they were at the pound... Rider: there it is... Dylan: lets go! They go in the pound to see the pups in a cage.. Lani: My baby! She unlocks the cage Dylan: Rider found the owner hiding ... Rider: we would like to take are pups back ???: fine go ahead just do,t sue me Rider: we will see about that They goback to the look out The pups stand in a line Digger : sorry mom sorry dad Sandy: sorry mom sorry dad Robin :sorry .. Lani: at least your all ok you had me worried! Dylan : You all knew better Lani : now for the punishment what do you think Dylan Dylan: hmm how about no pup treats for a week! Pups :nooooo Rider: we glad your ok now go and play The pup run out side and play The end :3 hope you all liked It! And a special thanks to Tundrathesnowpup for letting me use her pups :) leaveme a comment! Category:Blog posts